Kenji Tsukino (claymade)
'''Kenji Tsukino '''was Usagi's father in the present day. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Luna informed Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo that Usagi was Sailor Moon, they took the news. about as well as could be expected. When Usagi, Makoto, and Ami returned the result was spectacular, to say the least. When the others arrived multiple overlapping conversations filled the Tsukino home, as the multiple different families packed into the small space tried to come to grips with what they had each learned about their daughters. Kenji was still in a daze as the info still hadn’t sunken in as he and Minako's parents pressed Tuxedo Kamen about what was going on. Jupiter was keeping watch so saw Naru as she and her mother were running to her house. Undoing her transformation Usagi ran out to greet her and instantly knew what happened when Naru told her that a man broke into her house and attacked her. However her heart leapted with hope when she explained how she got away. Usagi explained to the others that Ranma was fighting his possessions. Telling Naru and her mother to stay there and Chibi-Usa to stay as look out the rest went to deal with Ekim-Rannma. When the girls returned they took their family to the Tendo Dojo so they’d be safe against Tanizaki. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the family clustered in the dojo waiting for news of the battle. So when the beeping of a wristwatch communicator filled the dojo everyone’s heads snapped up in an instant. Much to their relief Moon informed Jupiter that they were fine and everything was over. Naru was the first to speak up and ask how long they were going to be, much to everyone’s surprise they felt that it would be a lot easier to protect everyone if they came to the portal. The family held themselves up deep in the heart of the Dark Kingdom to hold the ill and injured. with Beneda and so many others off in the human world, Ikuko had volunteered to help Saeko. As Saeko looked over Mousse and she made the monsters as comfortable as she could. Kenji sat next to their daughter, as did Luna, Artemis while Sailor Chibi-moon kept her stabilized. When she looked up to see Zhang she attempted to stop him, but was far to slow. She and the others could only watch in horror as his swung his blade at Usagi’s neck. Only to be stopped by an awoken Mousse. Knowing that with his arm incapacitated he was no match for Mousse he tried to goad him again only to end up making a mistake himself when Mousse didn’t fall for it. With no other choice Zhang ran only for Mousse to quickly give chase. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Charecters